


The Champion's Weakness

by Gerec



Series: The Champion and the Healer [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-edited version of a fill for the following prompt on the meme:</p><p>"Anders is sexually assaulted on his way home from the clinic one night by a pair of templars who are too afraid to do anything more to the Champion's beloved, and Anders unsuccessfully attempts to hide what happened when he returns to the mansion."</p><p>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8469.html?thread=30917653#t30917653</p><p>Part 1 of 2. </p><p>Anders is kidnapped and assaulted by Templars, in an attempt to break the Champion. Lots of angst and heartache, with a dash of fatal attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assault

Anders slowly regained consciousness to the gentle caress of silk sheets beneath his body. He sighed, knowing Garrett must have found him asleep at his desk again, slumped over his manifesto and carried him up to bed. He could feel the heat from the fireplace rolling deliciously across his bare skin and he reached for his lover...

...only to realize belatedly that he couldn't move. That in fact, he was blindfolded and his arms had been pulled above his head and tied together with a soft cord to the bed frame. His feet were similarly bound and his legs were spread open; he was completely laid bare and vulnerable, clad in nothing but his smallclothes.

A wave of panic came over him and he tried unsuccessfully to jerk his arms and legs free. His body felt heavy and languid, as if his limbs were submerged under water. He wasn't sure that he could lift himself off the bed even if his arms and feet weren't tied down and he wondered at the cause. He quickly tried to conjure a controlled burst of fire to burn away the cords only to discover that he had no mana and couldn't call on any of his spells. Justice was similarly subdued; he could only feel a distant awareness that the spirit was trying - and failing - to assert his presence.

He wracked his brain, trying to remember what had happened and how he came to be here, trussed up like a Feast Day goose. His mind felt fuzzy and he found it difficult to concentrate. He thought of Garrett; he remembered sharing their usual long, heated kiss before leaving the estate for the clinic. Faces and names flashed through his mind as he went over the day's events but there had been nothing unusual with any of his patients. He remembered dousing the lanterns and getting ready to lock up for the night, only to be interrupted by two men carrying a boy with a bleeding head wound between them. He had hurried them inside and asked them to place the injured boy on one of the cots. With growing horror, Anders remembered what happened next as he bent over to examine his patient. He was hit with Silence from behind, followed immediately by a vicious Smite that knocked him off his feet. 

Templars.

He heard the door open.  
  
\---  
  
The faint sound of music and laughter filtered softly into the room with the open door before he heard the sound of multiple footsteps and then the door clicking shut. He tensed as he heard the steps move closer and then a voice spoke from somewhere above him. 

"Looks like he's finally waking up."

Another, older voice replied, "Good. Give him the second dose we don't have a lot of time."

An arm slipped under Anders' neck and he felt his head tilted upwards as a flask was placed against his lips. He squeezed his mouth shut as tight as he could only to have strong fingers pry his jaw open and the liquid poured straight down his throat. He was forced to swallow as a large hand clamped over his nose and mouth, preventing him from breathing or from spitting out the foul concoction. Definitely magebane he thought, mixed with various other reagents he couldn't make out. Almost immediately, he felt his body react to the potent mix and his skin begin to tingle.

His head was dropped back onto the bed and he coughed briefly to clear his throat. His voice sounded raspy and strained to his ears, "Who are you? What have you done with the boy?"

"Always the consummate healer, aren't you?" chuckled one of the men, the one who sounded older and had given the order to drug him. "You needn't be concerned for the boy since he was never injured. We paid him handsomely to play the part and I would say he performed admirably, seeing as you're here now."

Anders snarled, "You're Templars. Why am I still alive?"

He tensed as a hand skimmed slowly from his chest to rest on his stomach, burning a heated trail along his increasingly sensitive skin. He flushed, feeling horribly helpless and exposed as the hand lingered on his body. "Don't worry Healer. We aren't going to kill you. We wouldn't dare harm the Champion's apostate lover." He could hear the scorn in the younger Templar's voice. 

Anders was filled with dread as the realization hit him. If they weren't going to kill him then they would...torture him. Make him Tranquil. Use him against Garrett. He felt fear and anger rising in him as he spit out, "Let me go! You don't really think you can get away with kidnapping me and using me to blackmail Hawke!"

"You've got it all wrong apostate," said the senior Templar. "We don't intend to blackmail the Champion at all. We know he's beyond our reach with the support he has from the city. But there are other ways to put him in his place."

The second one joined in, "Two apostates living openly in Hightown! Mocking our Order and hiding behind the weak nobles of this city! You didn't really think we would let you get away with it did you?"

"So what then?" Anders demanded, "You'll hurt me? Beat me and torture me to prove your point?"

"We won't hurt you," said the senior Templar as he leaned down and breathed into Anders' ear, "But we are going to take turns fucking you until you see stars. And you'll love it so much you'll be begging us for more like the mage slut you are."  
  
Anders' whole body tensed and his breathing quickened; memories came flooding back - of other Templars in other places, hurting him, taking him roughly against his will. How could this be happening again? He swore after merging with Justice that he would never let anyone abuse him again; he would rather die than suffer the humiliation and the shame he had felt all those years ago in the Circle. 

"Don't do this, there's nothing to be gained and everything to lose. Hawke will find out and he will hunt you down and kill you! I will kill you! If you let me go now, I'll forget this happened and you can just go back to being regular mage oppressing bastards." Anders hoped his threatening tone was sufficient to cover up his fear and desperation.  
  
"Oh we know exactly how the Champion will react," the younger man laughed. "You're the Champion's weakness! His devotion to you and his outrage will drive him to finally act openly against the Order! He'll storm the Gallows and demand that the Knight Commander hand over the ones who violated his pretty apostate lover. And when she doesn't bow to his demands, he'll vow to take on the entire Order to see justice done! And Meredith will finally have the reason she needs to be rid of him once and for all!"

Large, rough hands ghosted up his thighs and slipped under the edges of his smallclothes even as Anders tried to twist away. "No! Stop! Let me go!" 

He shivered as hands ripped the remaining clothing from him impatiently and he tried again to free himself from his bindings. He could hear the Templars undressing and felt the bed dip on either side as they surrounded him. He screamed - only to have a hand clap over his mouth and a voice chuckle amusingly, "Can you guess where we are mage? We asked for the best room in the house tonight and Madam Lusine was quite happy to oblige. The Order provides a lot of business for the Rose so she's always willing to accommodate any special requests. She's already instructed the staff to ignore any sounds that come from this room until our time is up...which I assure you, is a _long_ time from now."

He could feel their hands on him, touching him, exploring the skin and muscle on his arms, his chest and his legs. The sensations were intense, and every touch felt strangely magnified. A hand cupped his groin and he felt an unexpected jolt of pleasure; he heard a moan before he realized the sound had come from _him_. 

A hand started stroking him, sliding up and down the length of this cock as another hand massaged his balls. He tried to ignore the spikes of pleasure as they continued to work his erection, even as he tried to understand why his body was responding this way. He hated them! Didn't want this! 

An oiled finger rubbed against his entrance for just a moment before it slid all the way in. The intrusion burned and caused Anders to buck his hips in surprise.

"Oh you're so tight! I'm going to enjoy opening you up Healer." A second rough, calloused finger joined the first and began thrusting in and out, stretching and stroking him. "I'm going pound you into the bed with my cock and when I'm done, my partner will take over. And then we're going to do it all over again." 

The younger Templar laughed, "We took stamina draughts so we could keep up with the little concoction we gave you! Can you feel it? Is your skin tingling? Doesn't it feel good when we touch you?" He swiped his thumb over the pre-cum that had started to leak from the tip of Anders' cock, as he continued stroking him up and down.

Anders sucked in a breath, "What did you give me?" A feeling of dread crept over him as the intense jolt of pleasure burned through him like wildfire.

"It's a special blend we had made just for you, mage. A nice heavy dose of magebane mixed with an aphrodisiac our Orlesian counterparts use at their brothels. Do you want to guess what it does," the Templar asked.  


Anders barely heard him. He could feel Justice starting to break through the haze of the potion, raging against the men holding them down. 

_No! We will not allow this! We will tear them apart!_

_Stop Justice! Please we can't! Not here... too many innocents could get hurt if we fight!_

After a tense moment he felt Justice recede into the background. Anders felt a sense of relief followed quickly by a stinging realization; there was no way out for him tonight. 

A third finger ground into him as the other man continued on, "It makes you pliable and willing while it enhances your stamina. It makes every sensation you're feeling more intense and your body will respond to anyone's touch as though it were your Champion fucking you. The potion grows more potent the longer it's in your system and soon you'll be begging us to let you come. And the potion won't wear off naturally; it's released only through sweat and seed." Anders could feel his release building even the Templars laughed.

"So you see, we're just helping you out. Otherwise, you'd run outside and beg random strangers to fuck your hole like a filthy bitch in heat. And then what would that do to the Champion's reputation? For everyone to know he keeps a whore at home - one that loves cock so much he'll give it freely to anyone on the street?"

Anders felt tears welling up and squeezed his eyes tight to keep them from spilling. "You're monsters. You're rapists. I don't want anything that you're doing to me and I'm not going to beg you for anything."

"Brave words for a whore." The senior Templar slid his fingers out of Anders' hole and then reached to untie his feet from the bedposts. He tried to kick but found his limbs still weak from the magebane. Manoeuvring him easily, he wrapped Anders' legs around his waist and placed the tip of his cock between the mage's cheeks. He pressed slowly against the entrance until he pushed through the tight ring and then he drove in, burying his entire cock inside with one hard push. He moaned and immediately started thrusting, giving Anders no time to adjust to the intrusion. Anders bit back the urge to scream at the burn.

He groaned with satisfaction, "Fuck! You feel amazing! So beautiful, speared on my cock. You love Templar cock don't you Healer?" Setting a punishing pace, he gripped Anders' hips and began driving in and out, in and out, over and over. Anders' own cock was impossibly hard and he could feel the orgasm building as the man thrust relentlessly into his ass.

A mouth closed suddenly over his cock and began to suck and lick him. He moaned and bucked his hips as the younger Templar worked his tongue and lips up and down Anders' shaft. He came, shooting his seed into the man's mouth as the other one continued driving him into the bed.

He heard a chuckle and felt someone straddle his chest. The man leaned forward and kissed him, parting his lips with his tongue, making Anders taste his own seed from the Templar's mouth. He grabbed Anders by the chin and growled, "Now mage, you're going to return the favor. I'm going to put my cock in your mouth and fuck it and you're going to drink every drop when I come." 

He barely had time to take a breath before a cock was shoved into his mouth and the Templar started thrusting. His eyes started to water at the brutal pace set by both men, one driving his cock down his throat; the other pounding him so hard his ass was lifted off the bed and then ground deep into the mattress with each stroke. 

"Wait ‘til you feel his mouth on your cock man! You should see how pretty he looks, with his lips wrapped around my cock!" The younger man let out a loud moan as he continued to push himself in and out of Anders' mouth.  
  
For a while there was only the sound of flesh against flesh and the occasional moans of pleasure as the two men continued their assault. Anders tried to distance himself from what was happening but found it almost impossible to do as his body began once again to respond to the stimulation. As his erection grew, the Templar driving into his hole placed a series of hard slaps on his ass. Anders whimpered at the sting but his cock only got harder. The sound made the flesh in his mouth twitch and a moment later, the Templar was coming, shooting his seed down Anders' throat. He stayed still and waited, forcing the mage to swallow before lifting himself up and off the bed. Anders could hear him pull the cork from a wine bottle and take a long drink.

"How does his ass feel? Is he as good as we were told?"

The older man laughed. "Better. Better than the best whores in this place." He bent closer to address Anders and spoke into his ear, "I knew the stories about you were true.” He growled, rutting into Anders with abandon. “One of the other Templars came from Kinloch Hold. Told me a _lot_ about you, Healer." He nipped at Anders’ neck and continued, "He told me you fucked everybody - mages, Templars; seduced one of your instructors. He even said that you and our Knight Captain were...special friends. I wonder, are you still fucking him now? Is that how you've managed to stay out of the Gallows all this time? By whoring yourself to our good Knight Captain Cullen?" He continued to stroke Anders’ cock as he kept up a relentless pace, thrusting in and out of his ass.

Anders' faced burned. He didn't want to be reminded of his time at the Circle Tower. He was young, and had spent a lot of time and energy indulging the only way he could. Most of the Templars he'd been with had been young like Cullen and were fun distractions. He tried not to think about the others. Ones who had taken him against his will; had come to him in his cell and made him beg to be fucked. 

The man grunted, driving deep into Anders as he continued, "I also heard you were in solitary for a year. That some of the Templars would come to your cell and you would beg them to fuck you like a dog. That you stuck your ass in the air and let them take turns filling your hole with cum. You loved it mage didn't you? Just like you're loving it now!" His grip tightened on Anders' hip and with one final thrust, he spent himself inside the mage and slumped over his body.

He bit back a retort; there was no point denying or trying to correct their views of him. He was a mage and they were Templars - he would always be something for them to use, to abuse.

The body lifted off of him and he was turned over onto his stomach. Hands reached down to grab his hips and pull him up onto his knees. A cock slid inside him and he was being fucked again, hands pushing and pulling him against a hard body. Another hand gripped his shaft and stroked him, making him shudder and moan, losing himself in the sensation.

The Templars continued, taking turns, fucking his ass, filling his mouth with cock, making him come. And finally, as the potion worked him into a frenzy, he had begged. Begged them to fuck him harder. Pleaded with them to let him come. It felt like many hours passed before they finally stopped touching him and both men got up from the bed.

Someone wiped him down with a cloth and draped a soft blanket over his body. Anders wondered why they were bothering to make him more comfortable, after violating him over and over.

He could barely muster the energy to say, "You got what you wanted. Now let me go."

"We can't let you go yet; you haven't expelled all the potion out of your system. But you've been _very_ good and deserve a short rest." They snickered and walked away from the bed. Too exhausted to fight, Anders felt himself drifting off...

He woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

\---  
  
Anders could hear the soft clank of armor as a third person stepped into the room. "Did you hurt him?" The voice was muffled, the speaker obviously wearing a helm.

"He's fine. We didn't injure him and we cleaned him up like you wanted."

"Good. Now go. And keep your mouths shut about this unless you want Hawke to figure out who you are."

No response was heard from the other two but a moment later, someone pressed a rough kiss on Anders’ lips and hissed, "Goodbye Healer. You were an incredible fuck; it's no wonder the Champion keeps you in his bed. If you ever want to be stuffed full of Templar cock again do come and leave a message with Madam Lusine. We'd be happy to help you out." 

The door closed as the two men left and for a moment the room was silent except for the soft crackle from the fireplace. Anders didn't have any energy left to be defiant, so he simply whispered his plea. "Please, just let me go."

The man did not answer him but Anders could hear pieces of armor being removed and being dropped on the floor. The helm made a loud clang as it too was tossed aside. Then soft footsteps approached and his blindfold was being removed. He opened his eyes.

"Hello magey."

  



	2. The Brother

“Carver?”

“I'm here,” Carver sat down next to Anders and reached over to remove the ropes still tying his arms to the bed. “Let me take care of you.”

He helped Anders to a sitting position and brought a glass of water to his lips, holding it for the mage while he drank. Afterwards he held both of Anders’ wrists and rubbed gently against the raw marks where the ropes had cut into the skin.

“I’m sorry they were rough with you. I’m sure once your mana returns you’ll be able to heal this easily.”

Anders couldn’t hold back the sob of relief as Carver pulled him forward and embraced him. His head still felt hazy and the strength was only just beginning to return to his limbs. He knew that some of the potion still remained in his system; he could barely choke back a moan as Carver rubbed his hands up and down Anders’ back to comfort him.

Carver leaned back and took hold of his hands, “Tell me what you need.”

Anders sighed, “Can you help me get back to the estate? I don’t think I can walk right now and those bastards gave me something that...well let’s just say I need to go someplace safe to deal with it.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Carver replied as he continued rubbing gentle circles around the rope burns. “If we leave now I’ll have to carry you and we’d both be vulnerable to attack from the gangs wandering Hightown. Just stay and rest and I’ll make sure no one else comes in here.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Anders ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “I don’t even know what I’m going to do! Damn it, how am I going to tell Garrett about this?”

“So you're planning to tell him what happened?”

Anders bit out angrily, “Of course I’m going to tell him! I can’t keep something like this from him! He...he loves me and he deserves to know what those bastards did to me!” He slumped forward, burying his face in his hands. His whole body started to shake.

Carver reached out and ran his hand through Anders’ hair. He slid his palm down the side of Anders’ face and cupped his cheek, tilting his head up and said softly, “It’s not your fault what happened here. You’re so beautiful, it’s hard for any man to look at you and not want to have you.”

Anders pulled away from Carver and glared, “I know it’s not my fault! Those bastards kidnapped me! I didn’t want this! Tell me who they are Carver I'm going to make them pay!”

Carver sighed, “I’m sorry I can’t. I promised my silence in return for their word that they would...go easy on you. I’m afraid I can’t tell you who they are.”

Anders was livid, “I knew you never liked me Carver but how could you help them? Do you hate mages so much...hate me so much that you can justify what they did?” He sucked in a breath, clenching his hands into tight fists as he tried not to lash out.

“You’re wrong, I don’t hate you,” Carver reached for Anders’ arm, only to be pushed away. “What I’m doing – what I did, it’s all for you.”

Anders stared at Carver in disbelief, “What are you talking about? What did you do? Did you know...did you know they were planning this? Did you help them grab me? Drug me? Drag me here and rape me?”

Carver stood and began to pace beside the bed, “It was Alrik’s idea; they started planning this when he was still alive. They spent a year working with one of the Tranquil apothecaries on the potion until they got the right dosage; I only stumbled over their plan a few days ago.”

He sat down again on the bed next to Anders and continued, “They didn’t want to kill you, that didn’t serve their purpose. They wanted to push my brother to act against the Order, give Meredith a reason to bring him in or kill him.”

Anders looked at Carver and grabbed his arm, “Then why protect them? Surely, you could have taken this to Cullen? He may be a Templar but I know he doesn’t condone this type of abuse.”

Carver shook his head, “I warned them I would go to the Knight Captain and they said that it suited them just as well. Because then they would have no choice but to trap you and take you straight to the Gallows. Where you’d no doubt be made Tranquil by Meredith and then handed over to them for your...protection. Either way, my brother would demand retribution and give them the excuse they needed to arrest him.”

Anders let out a derisive snort, “So the choice was being used or being made Tranquil. And you wonder why I hate Templars so much.” He looked up sharply at Carver, “You said you've known about this for days. Why didn’t you warn me or Garrett when you found out?”

“I’m sorry truly; I know this must have been difficult to endure. But if I had told you, they would have gone to Meredith and exposed me for helping apostates. I can’t risk losing my position in the Order; they already accuse me of being too soft on mages.”

Anders was dumbstruck, “You...being a Templar was more important to you then helping me? Even if you cared nothing for me what about Garrett? He'll be devastated! How could you hurt him like this?”

Carver grabbed the mage by his shoulders and snarled, “You don’t get it! I don’t give a damn about my brother! Not everything is about him! I did this for you! It’s always been for you!”

Anders pushed Carver away and shook his head, “I think the drugs are making me a bit addled. Because it sounded to me like you just said you needed to be a Templar for me. That doesn’t make any sense! I hate Templars! How long have you known me?”

“Who do you think has been directing patrols away from your clinic for all these years? Varric can only help you with the Coterie; he doesn’t have any influence with the Order. Neither does Aveline. Certainly not my brother. And how many mages have you and your Underground whisked out of the Gallows? Do you know how many had the help of a Templar on the inside?” He stared at Anders, willing him to understand.

“Meredith is getting increasingly paranoid. Being a Hawke has won me no favors and I’m being watched more carefully every day. If they kick me out of the Order, how can I serve your cause? How would I be able to help the mages who are being tortured and abused daily?” He grabbed Anders’ hand and pleaded, “Please, forgive me. I need to stay where I am so I and help you from the inside. I know how important the cause is to you. Tell me you understand that I didn’t want you hurt!”

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh and looked at Carver, “Even if I believe you didn’t want to hurt me, I still don’t understand why you’re doing this! Why help with the Underground? Why look out for me? You never liked me when we travelled together; you were certainly less than cordial when I tried to engage you in conversation. Why risk yourself helping mages, aiding our cause?”

For a few moments, Carver simply sat and stared into the fire. Finally he reached over and ran his knuckles gently across Anders’ stubbled cheek, making him shiver from the intimate gesture.

“I remember the day we met you, when we walked into the clinic looking for those Deep Roads maps. You...I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. You were so handsome and kind, helping the refugees and asking for nothing in return. You reminded me of Father – he was a healer too you know.”

Carver stood and walked over to the fireplace, gaze never leaving the flames. He continued, “I saw the way you looked at Garrett and I knew you wanted him. Everyone wants Garrett, he’s so brave and strong and wonderful.” Carver wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“A few weeks later, I told him how I felt, that I was interested in you and he laughed. Said you wouldn’t give me the time of day - you being an experienced Grey Warden and I was just a farm boy. That I had nothing to offer someone like you.”

Anders shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He hadn’t expected a confession like this from the younger man and didn’t know what to say.

Carver turned from the fire and approached him, “I didn’t know what to do; how to talk to you. You only seemed to care about mages and you only wanted to ask me about Garrett or Bethany. I was frustrated and angry and I lashed out. And the closer we got to the expedition the more time you spent with Garrett. I was desperate for a way to attract your attention.”

“Then you all went on that damned expedition and left me at home with Mother!” Carver sat down, took a deep breath and continued, “I knew then that my brother would use the time away to get closer to you. That I had probably lost my opportunity.”

“Why did you become a Templar Carver,” Anders asked. “Did you do it to punish me? Punish Garrett?”

“No, I joined the Order to prove myself; to prove there can be good men in the Order like the one who helped Father escape. To help mages who were unlucky enough to get caught. I wanted to make Father proud. I wanted to make you proud.” He laughed bitterly, “Of course Garrett made it all about him. I’m sure he thought I did it to spite him; that everything anyone does is about him.”

Carver lifted his hand and cupped Anders' cheek, “My brother may be Kirkwall's Champion, but...I wanted to be yours.”

Anders pulled Carver’s hand from his cheek and held it tightly in his own, “I’m sorry I never knew how you felt. But Carver, I love Garrett and that’s never going to change.”

Carver scoffed, “He doesn’t deserve your devotion. Do you think he’s even capable of loving you the way you love him? Did you know about him and the pirate? They were fucking like rabbits until he moved on to the elf. And he moved you into the estate mere weeks after bedding him! How can he claim to have been in love with you when he was screwing his way through his companions! He doesn’t know a damn thing about love or sacrifice!”

Anders shook his head, “Whatever your feelings for Garrett, I know how much he loves me. He’s given me hope, a reason to go on. No one has ever loved me or cared for me as he has.”

Carver grabbed the mage and pulled him into his arms, “No! You’re wrong! It doesn’t even begin to compare with how I feel for you! How many years have I devoted to loving you and only you? Everything I do is for you! Your cause is my cause and your happiness my happiness! I won’t let you diminish it by throwing Garrett’s great love in my face!”

He yanked Anders against him, placing his hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately, pressing his tongue into Anders’ mouth, deepening the kiss. For a moment, Anders stiffened and tried to push Carver away; but it only made him hold on tighter, while he ran his hands through Anders' hair, caressing the nape of his neck. Anders felt a surge of want flood his body as Carver pressed him down onto the bed, still kissing him and skimming his hands across his lean planes of his chest and down his arms.

Anders was overwhelmed with sensation; he knew it was partly due to the potion but he couldn’t deny that a small part of him welcomed Carver’s touch. He kissed Anders desperately, with such a deep longing that it made Anders breathless with want. No one had ever desired him like this, wanted him for so long and needed him so much. It was intoxicating, making it difficult for Anders to think clearly.

Carver sat up and pulled his tunic over his head. He quickly stripped off his trousers and laid his hard, muscled body over Anders. He peppered light, feathery kisses all over the mage’s neck, shoulders and chest and nipped the sensitive skin just under his ear, causing Anders to moan. He continued to touch him, caressing his skin, making the blood race through his body like liquid fire.

And then blue eyes gazed longingly into amber ones as Carver braced himself above Anders and whispered, “I love you. I want you. Tell me you want me to make love to you.”

Anders reached up and brushed Carver’s cheek, “You know I can’t Carver. I’m with Garrett and I love him. I won’t betray him like this.”

He stopped for a moment and stared at Anders, looking unsure. Then Carver slid his hand down Anders’ chest to his cock, sliding the covers off his naked body and squeezing him gently, causing Anders to buck against him. He kissed him roughly and began working him, stroking and rubbing his cock until he was moaning into the Templar’s lips.

“No, I’ve waited too long for this moment. I’ve dreamed about you so often, even wishing I was my brother, touching you and tasting you and making you mine. I want to kiss and lick and make love to every inch of you until the only thing you crave is my touch. I will have you Anders, even if you hate me for it later.”

He ground his hips, rubbing his clothed erection against the body beneath him until Anders was dizzy and lost in a haze of desire and need. Carver shifted, tugging off his smallclothes, then pressed himself once again on top of Anders, searing him with a heated kiss.

Sensing his will to resist reaching a breaking point, Anders pushed his arms against Carver’s chest and panted, “No, you have to stop. I don’t want this, Garrett...”

Carver silenced him with another rough kiss and snarled, “I don’t want to hear anything about my brother! He took you from me! We would have been together if it wasn’t for him! You’re mine Anders!”

And then he was lost, unable to fight the potion’s effects or the intense pleasure coiling tight in his groin. Carver placed tiny bites all over his neck and chest, marking Anders’ sensitive skin, soothing the dull aches with long swipes of his tongue. He continued kissing and caressing, moving down, worshipping every inch of skin until he was directly above Anders’ cock. He swiped the moisture leaking from the tip with his tongue, then continued licking down the shaft to Anders’ sac. As he mouthed and tasted him, Anders let out a long moan and breathed, “Ah...Carver, please.”

Carver slipped two fingers into Anders, sliding in easily, brushing the seed still pooled inside from the men who had taken Anders just a short while before. He probed and pushed, searching for the hidden spot until Anders’ whole body tensed and he cried out, “Maker, please don’t stop!”

Carver added a third finger and continued to probe him, hitting the spot again and again until Anders keened and bucked against him. He stroked the mage’s cock with his other hand and then swallowed him in, taking him deep into his mouth and throat until his nose brushed the curly blond hair at the base. Anders stiffened and shouted out as he came, white hot fluid jetting into Carver’s mouth as Carver continued to suck him, licking and swallowing until he fell limp against the bed.

Sitting up, Carver reached for the bottle beside the bed and drizzled oil impatiently over his own cock. He moved into position over Anders, lifting his leg, kissing the soft skin on the inside of his thigh before resting it on his shoulder. He shifted over him, rubbing his cock in circles against Anders' rim, making him moan.

“Tell me,” Carver whispered softly. “Tell me you want me Anders. Want me inside you, pumping my cock in you. I’ll make you feel so good. Make you mine. Just say it please. I need you to say it.” He pushed through the tight ring and stopped with just the tip his cock inside Anders and waited.

“Carver,” Anders whimpered. “Carver, please I need...”

“Look at me,” Carver leaned forward, pushing another inch inside of Anders and tilting his head to meet his gaze. “Tell me you want me. Do this for me please, this is all I've ever wanted.”

Anders bit his lip, desperate with desire, fighting to hold on to the last of his dignity and willing his body and mind not to give in. He knew what came next would surely break him, sunder the fragile bond between brothers and destroy the happiness he had with Garrett. Tears came unbidden into his eyes and he shook his head, “No.”

Anger and pain flashed across Carver's face. He gripped Anders leg and shoved himself all the way in with one hard stroke. Setting a relentless pace, he pushed in and out, fucking Anders hard and fast. Unable to stop himself, Anders arched his body, angling up and pushing back against Carver as he thrust inside him. Carver found the sensitive spot again and hit it over and over, making Anders writhe and groan, twisting and tossing his head back and forth on the sheets. Carver pulled out and pushed a finger into Anders, scooping out some of the residual seed and then thrust his cock back inside. He took the fluid and rubbed it over Anders' shaft, stroking, sliding his hand up and down as he continued pumping his own cock in and out. Anders was just on the edge of release when Carver stopped abruptly, panting above him.

“Now! Say it now damn it! Tell me you want this or I'll keep fucking you all night, starting and stopping, until you beg me to let you come!” He thrust even harder, hitting the same spot, until Anders couldn't take any more. Finally, he lost all control and shouted, “Yes, please I want this! Fuck me please, Maker please don't stop, ah!”

Carver threw the leg off his shoulder and leaned down, kissing Anders deeply as he continued pumping his hips. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up slightly, changing the angle of his thrust and then Anders came, screaming, shooting his release across his chest. Carver moaned as muscles clenched tightly around his cock, and he followed moments later, filling Anders with his seed.

He rolled them over, pulling Anders on top of him with his cock still inside and laid still, stroking the mage’s hair and kissing him softly. They remained entwined, Carver whispering words of love and devotion as Anders battled through a blissful stupor. Soon, Carver's cock began to harden and he thrust, slowly, leisurely into Anders again until they both climaxed and then drifted to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

\---

When Anders opened his eyes, Carver was standing next to the bed, putting on his armor. He rubbed his face and stretched, testing the use of his arms and legs and finding most of his strength returned though his mana was still frustratingly out of reach.

He noticed a dull pain and found a bandage had been newly wrapped around his right arm. He peeled it off and saw a small cut, noting the bit of blood on the bandage and then re-wrapped it, calling out to Carver, “What happened? How did I get this?”

Carver finished dressing and turned to face him, slipping his hand inside his breastplate to pull out a small glass vial. Confused, Anders stared at the vial and then at Carver, only slowly realizing with dread what he was seeing.

“You...is that...did you take my blood for a phylactery?” Horrified, Anders lunged forward and tried to grab the vial only to shoved hard by Carver, knocking him back, body sprawling across the bed.

A chill ran down Anders' spine as Carver gave him an even look. “This is for your own protection Anders. You don't have to worry about this falling into the wrong hands. I intend to carry it with me at all times so I'll always be able to find you. So I can always protect you.” He walked over, pulled Anders close and kissed him hard, then promptly turned and walked out of the room.

Anders sat stunned for long moments, unsure what to do. He finally stood and looked around, finding his clothes in a pile on the floor. A wave of disgust and self loathing washed over him as he bent to pull on his breeches, only to feel the combined seed of the three Templars trickling down his thighs. He crumpled to the floor and laid there for a long time, sobbing quietly, wondering if Garrett would hate him as much as he hated himself.


	3. The Champion

“Welcome home Messere; back so soon?”

Garrett bounded into the main room, in high spirits from an early morning visit to the Keep and a conversation with Aveline that was more cordial then he’d had in ages. They’d been discussing Meredith’s latest grab for power as the Templars had all but taken over the guards’ patrols in the city. The stalwart Guard Captain had finally conceded it was time to actively rein in the Knight Commander and they had a productive morning, devising ways to gain the support needed to place a new Viscount on the throne.

“Yes Bodahn, I finished my meeting early but I’m on my way to the clinic next as soon as I grab some food for Anders.”

A look of worry briefly flashed across Bodahn’s face before he schooled his features and said, “Messere Anders is upstairs. He returned a short while ago and asked that we draw him a bath.” Bodahn lowered his voice and continued, “Messere, he does not look well. Although he insisted it was nothing when I inquired to his health.”

Garrett nodded and said his thanks, then raced up the steps two at a time to the landing. He entered their bedroom first, and when he found it empty, turned towards the bathing chamber down the hall. He was eager to see his lover; they had not seen each other since parting after breakfast the day before. He had briefly considered heading to the clinic last night to bring Anders home but had let himself be persuaded to stay for terrible ale, witty banter and too many rounds of Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man. When he returned home, the bed was empty and there was no sign of Anders. Garrett had gone to bed, wondering what emergency had kept his lover at the clinic this time.

He knocked, then opened the door when there was no response. Anders was sitting with his back to Garrett, submerged up to his neck in the steaming water, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Thinking back to Bodahn’s words, he wondered if Anders had contracted some illness from his patients or had just worn himself out from hours of healing with little sleep. He kneeled behind the bathing tub and reached into the water to rub Anders shoulders, only to have Anders flinch and then stiffen under his touch.

“Garrett, I didn’t think you’d be home.”

“My meeting finished early and I stopped in to get you some late breakfast before looking for you at the clinic. I’m glad you’re here love, I missed you.” Garrett massaged his shoulders gently but Anders remained stiff and unyielding.

“I’d like to be alone right now.” Anders twisted his head slightly to look back at Garrett as he spoke but did not move from his position.

Garrett tried to hide his frown, “Are you not feeling well? Did something happen at the clinic?”

No answer. Instead, Anders shivered and he pulled his knees towards his chest, bending his head forward and curling his arms around his legs. In this position, he looked pale, fragile and impossibly young; Garrett’s mind provided an errant image of his lover, rocking, someplace dark, deep in the dungeons of the Circle Tower. He shook his head and quickly pushed the thought away.

He circled around the tub and reached over to tug gently on Anders’ wrist, meaning to pull him forward and embrace him. Anders hissed and jerked away as if he’d been burned, then jumped out of the water, reaching for the robe laying next to the tub. He quickly covered his body and bolted out the door, heading to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Alarmed, Garrett hurried to follow and found Anders bent over by the bed, tugging on his breeches roughly. As he stood up, the robe fell off his shoulders and he scrambled to turn away from Garrett, clutching at the clothing to try and hide his body from view.

Garrett stepped towards Anders and folded him into his arms. At first, he tried to push away but soon relaxed into Garrett’s embrace as he continued to hold him close and kiss him gently, stroking his hair. He waited for Anders to calm, then spoke softly, “Anders, tell me what’s wrong love. Let me help you. Tell me what you need.”

He heard Anders bite back a sob and slowly step back. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and he wore a haunted look, one Garrett had never seen on his lover, not even after the incident with Alrik and the mage girl Ella. As he looked further down, he saw that Anders’ bare chest and neck were covered with small, purple bruises and there were red welts on both this wrists. As his gaze trailed lower, he could see finger shaped bruises on Anders’ hips and above the swell of his buttocks. His mind raced to catch up to what he was seeing, even as his blood turned to ice in his veins.

“Who...who did this to you?” Garrett could barely choke out words as he took in the sight of Anders standing there, staring at him, expressionless.

“Templars,” Anders answered tonelessly. “They came to my clinic in disguise, bringing a wounded boy in for treatment. I was careless, I turned my back to them and they knocked me out.” He rubbed his wrists and continued, “I didn’t want you to see me like this Garrett. I’ve been healing a bit at a time as my mana recharged but it’s taking a while. And I left all our lyrium potions at the clinic.”

Garrett kept a tight hold of the rage inside him, threatening to erupt, instead focusing on Anders, intent on comforting his lover and tending his hurts. He led him to the bed and gently placed him against the pillows and began to heal him. When he was finished, Garrett shifted next to him and rested Anders’ head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. “Do you know who they were?”

Anders shook his head, “No, I was blindfolded. And I didn’t recognize their voices.”

“Can you...do you want to tell me?” Garrett waited, not wanting to push Anders more than he was ready to share.

“There’s not much to tell really. They tied me up, made me drink some sort of potion with magebane, then took turns fucking me.” Garrett flinched but Anders didn’t seem to notice.

“I guess I should be thankful they didn’t make me Tranquil or kill me outright,” Anders chuckled mirthlessly. “And it’s not as though I haven’t been fucked by Templars before.”

“Anders...”

“Garrett, don’t.”

For a moment they were both silent, then Garrett asked, “Did they say why...”

“Why they didn’t kill me or make me Tranquil? Or why they fucked me?” Anders sat up, pulling away from Garrett. “They hurt me to push you to react, go against Meredith and give them an excuse to come after you. They could have made me Tranquil but I’m guessing they enjoyed the idea of fucking me more. Probably the same reason they chose not to kill me. Doesn’t matter because it all means the same thing – they see you as a threat love, and they’ll do anything to get rid of you.”

Garrett couldn’t breathe, choking on the rage and pain he was feeling at the thought that Anders had been hurt, humiliated because of him. Because he was Champion, a title he never cared about, for a city that had already taken so much from him. He was barely able to bite back the bile in his throat, “I swear to you Anders I won’t let them get away with this. I will tear the Gallows apart brick by brick to find the bastards who did this. You said once you would drown us in blood to keep me safe. I would set all of Kirkwall in flames to protect you!”

“I know that love, but you can’t. You can’t fix what’s happened and you can’t play into their hands and give them what they want. A day of reckoning is coming but you...you need to stay safe. You’re the shining example this city needs, to show them all the good that a free mage can do. I can’t let you throw that away for me. You’re too important to the city and to our cause.”

Garrett jumped off the bed and spun around to face his lover. “The cause? I don’t give a damn about the cause! I don’t give a damn about being Champion and I sure as hell don’t give a rat’s arse about Kirkwall’s needs! You! You are the only thing that matters to me! Do you hear me? I love you Anders!”

He pulled Anders towards him, tears flowing freely as he clutched him tightly and wept. Anders kissed his forehead and gently ran his fingers through Garrett’s beard, peppering him with soft kisses until he stopped shaking. “I love you too Garrett. Always.”

For a while, they sat next to one another, holding hands, each lost in their own thoughts. Garrett was first to break the silence, “Why didn’t Justice do anything when you were taken by the Templars?

Anders squeezed Garrett’s hand and gave him a sad smile. “They took me to the Blooming Rose. I couldn’t risk losing control there and letting Justice come out with all those people around. So I begged him to stay out of it and he did.”

Garrett’s brow furrowed in confusion. “They took you to the Rose? Why? Weren’t they afraid of being recognized?” He growled, “Did Madam Lusine...they knew what was happening to you and they didn’t stop it?”

Anders frowned, “I don’t think anyone at the Rose knew I was there. And they wouldn’t have known anything was wrong even if they had walked by and heard...the sounds coming out of that room.”

“What do you mean? They wouldn’t understand someone screaming in pain, calling for help?”

Anders flushed bright red, then got up and walked towards the fireplace. He continued, his back to Garrett, “It wasn’t like that. It would have been better if they had beaten me or tortured me. Instead, the potion they gave me, it had magebane and some... elixir they use in Orlesian brothels. It makes someone more...wanton. Open to suggestion. When they took me...they made me...enjoy it.”

Garrett was speechless. He watched as Anders struggled, humiliated and ashamed as he confessed, “I tried to resist it Garrett! I tried! I didn’t want it I swear, but I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop myself.” He continued, tears streaming down his face as he pleaded with his lover to understand. “I hated them! The whole time they were using me I wanted to die. It would have been preferable! Instead I writhed around like a whore and I begged them Garrett! Begged them to fuck me harder, to put their cocks in my ass and fill me up with their seed!”

Garrett jumped up and spun Anders around. “Anders, stop! I know you didn’t want it! Those Maker forsaken bastards! You don’t have to explain, you didn’t do anything wrong! I know it’s not your fault!”

“You don’t understand.” Anders pushed Garrett away from him. “It was. If I wasn’t so broken, I could have resisted! They knew! They knew about me! They knew it would be easy to break someone like me!”

“Anders please, calm down love,” Garrett said softly. “You’re not broken. You’re the most amazing man I know.”

Anders scoffed, “You won’t think that when you hear what I have to say. When I tell you the whole truth about the man you love so much.” He practically spit out the words as he sat on the floor, pressing his back to the wall, putting distance between himself and Garrett.

“I never told you what happened to me when I was in solitary for a year.” Anders’ whole body was shaking. “At the Circle in Ferelden, Templars volunteered to guard the dungeons and the type of Templar that signed up did it to get their hands on a mage away from the scrutiny of the Knight Commander.”

Anders continued, “One of the Templars, he was someone I fooled around with a few times when he first arrived at the Tower. He wasn’t happy when I ended things and tried to make my life miserable. When I got locked in solitary the last time, he would come and torture me, shackle me to the wall and whip me.”

Garrett interrupted, “Anders...”

“No Garrett, I need to do this.” He rubbed his face, forcing himself to continue. “Other times, he would fuck me, sometimes by himself, sometimes with others. It was brutal. I thought at the time that it couldn’t get worse... I was wrong.”

He stood up and paced in front of the fireplace. “He came into my cell one day and instead of roughly taking me, he was gentle, like he was when we were lovers. He kissed me, prepared me, made me come when he took me. Then he left.”

Anders turned to face Garrett. “I didn’t understand why until he came the next time and he asked me to choose. He said I could choose the whip or I could ask him to take me. That he would take care of me and make love to me. But I had to beg him for it.”

Horrified, Garrett listened intently as Anders continued, “I resisted the first time, and he whipped me until I passed out from the pain. The next time he came, he gave me the same choice. I begged. I asked him to fuck me. It was humiliating, but it was better than the pain.”

“He kept giving me the same choice, every time he came. And every time I would beg. He would make me feel good...Garrett, he made me feel something - and anything was better than feeling numb in that little cell, in the dark with nothing but rats to keep me company.”

Anders sat on the bed, away from Garrett, and stared straight ahead. “I began to crave his attention, I wanted him to come because then I wouldn’t be alone. It became easier and easier to give him what he wanted. I became his willing whore. I begged him to fuck me. Pleaded with him to come back. He started bringing others and made me beg them too. So I did. Again and again. Sometimes they took turns fucking me while the others watched, other times they fucked me all at the same time. It didn’t matter.“

“The Templars last night, they heard about my time in solitary from a Templar who came from Ferelden. They knew the potion would work on me, knew I would be easy to break. It was my fault for giving in so easily.” Garrett reached over with his thumb and swiped the tear from his cheek, only for Anders to flinch and turn away.

“What happened to the Templar at the Tower, the one who tortured you?”

Anders choked back a sob. “I thought I got away from everything that happened in the Tower when I was conscripted, only to have him show up and join the Wardens after the Commander left Amaranthine. He came after me when I merged with Justice. We killed him.”

“Good.” Garrett shifted closer to Anders, and reached for his hand. He kissed the tip of each finger, one after the other. “I would have hunted him to the end of Thedas for the pleasure of ripping his heart out.”

Anders snorted, “You’d have had to bring Fenris along to do the ripping and you know how the elf feels about travel. Especially if he has to go anyplace cold. Or wet.”

“Well I would have bought him shoes. And warmer clothes. And a lot of Aggregio Pavali. Would have been worth it.”

He knelt in front of Anders and cradled his lover’s hands in his own. “Listen to me Anders. Nothing you’ve told me changes anything. It doesn’t change how I feel about you or how much I love you. If anything, it makes me admire you even more for surviving the horrors you’ve faced and being stronger for it. You are not broken. You are generous and kind and braver than anyone else I know. And I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

“Garrett...” Anders didn’t look convinced.

“I mean it. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. And nothing for you to be sorry about. We’ll find the bastards who did this, one way for another, and we’ll make them pay.”

“Promise me,” Anders pleaded. “Promise me you won’t do anything rash and get yourself arrested or killed.”

“Alright love, I promise. I promise I won’t do anything rash but I‘m going to do some digging and see what information I can find. I’ll let you know before I do anything.” Garrett pressed Anders’ wrist to his lips and kissed him where the rope burns had been. “I’m sorry but I need to know, how many Templars were there at the Rose last night?”

Anders’ eyes darted away for a moment, before he looked back at Garrett and answered, “Two. One sounded young and the other seemed to be his senior in age and rank.”

No more words were exchanged as Garrett pulled Anders into his arms and held him close. They moved onto the bed and eventually, he heard Anders’ breathing slow and knew he had fallen asleep. He was grateful that his love was able to rest, though his own thoughts swirled like a maelstrom in his head. His heart broke for his lover who had suffered so much at the hands of men who were supposedly doing the Maker’s work. He could barely keep the firestorm within him from exploding outwards, burning the room to ashes around them.

The rage turned inwards; could he have prevented all this? The guilt twisted in his gut as he remembered his aborted trip to the clinic. If he had gone there instead of the Hanged Man, Anders wouldn’t have been taken. He was furious – with himself, with the Templars, with all of Thedas. His blood blazed white hot and he burned for vengeance.

He laid Anders gently on the bed and got up, strapping on his armor and grabbing his staff from the wall. The Champion strode briskly down the stairs and headed towards the door, calling to Bodahn on his way out, “Tell Anders I’ll be back soon and to wait for me here. I’m going to the Gallows to have a little talk with my brother.”

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in a sequel, "The Champion's Lover" which deals with the aftermath of the rape and Carver's continued obsession with his brother's lover. Boatloads of angst and heartache - Anders is really messed up, Carver digs himself in deeper and Garrett is the best boyfriend ever. Plus Varric and Fenris goodness!


End file.
